To cut a long story shortish
by bloodyhellhoward
Summary: The untold story of Astoria Greengrass.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have never done anything like this so please be gentle.**

**I wanted to keep to the canon, everything I write could have happened, I didn't really want to rip JK off. Anyway I thought I would tell the story of how I think Draco and Astoria ended up together. This chapter is rather on the short side but they will get longer. Hope you enjoy and please don't be too harsh. xx**

**

* * *

**

She looked at the three males in front of her, all hers in a manor of speaking, her husband and two sons, but one stood out, so different from the others.

'_21 how can he be 21?' _she asked herself staring at the tall handsome man on her right, shaking her head gently she smiled at him.

"Happy birthday darling," kissing her son's cheek gently, she handed him a key. The key to the elegant and large estate she had not been able to step foot in for 20 years, too many memories that even she was not strong enough to handle.

* * *

She held the hand of her elder sister tight as they walked slowly into the ballroom. Tugging lightly at her frilly pink dress she smiled sweetly at every person she passed. The room was no longer then same as it had been only hours before, light material flowed in between the columns along the outside of the room, fairy lights trailed the doors and windows, a string band at the back of the room where she had been playing dolls only the day before, it was as if it had been turned into the perfect princess ballroom. She looked around almost in ore; she had never been allowed to attend her parents' balls before. As her excited and nervous eyes moved around the room she whispered the names of every person to herself quietly, it was something her mother had taught her to do, 'that way you will always know the names of the most important people you will ever meet', or so her mother had told her.

Through the crowd she spotted a familiar figure and pulled her sister toward the curvy brunette ahead of them. "Ah, Daphne I was just coming to find you," the woman said happily to her sister in a well spoken voice. "Astoria wouldn't come out of her room," Daphne said, dropping her hand and rubbing it on the side of her dress. The women gave Astoria a stern look, her face instantly changing from a friendly and loving mother to the hard woman Astoria recognised as her mum. "And why…" her mother began questioning before she was approached by a tall and thin woman with white blonde hair, tied up tight into a bun, giving her already stiff face an unnatural shocked expression. "Cissy, how have you been?" her mother asked her expression again, making her seem kind and approachable. The women moved away from the children in front of them no doubt to discuss the inappropriateness of Mrs Goyles dress.

Astoria turned to her sister, who rolled her eyes at her and walked away, she seemingly had spotted her best friend Pansy Parkinson and was making a beeline for her, Astoria stayed for a moment staring at the huge diamond antique ring on the tall woman's finger.

"One day Astoria," Mrs Malfoy laughed, spotting her eyeing her ring then turning back to Astoria's mother smiling. Astoria also looked at her mother whose mouth turned up slightly, a look she got when ever she knew she was going to get what she wanted. Before she had a chance to ask what was meant by the comment, the two women had walked away, almost gliding toward a group of middle-aged women, all wearing floor length gowns, but not all flattered their bodies as well as her mothers did.

A very tall, also blonde man with sharp and angry features was reviled as the women walked away. He ignored her, continuing his conversation with a man she recognised as Mr. Notts, when two boys, 7, the same age as her sister immerged from his side. She knew them instantly, the two boys she really didn't want to see, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. One dark and one fair, both with smug cheeky grins on their faces staring at her. She tried to walk away but before she could Draco spat the usual insults at her. "Nice dress, Tori. I don't think it could have more frills," Blaise chuckled along with his mate but was clearly watching Astoria to make sure it hadn't upset her too much. She could put up with Blaise when he was by himself, he was sweet but she was sure he shouldn't be looking at her the way he did. Clearly his mother's son, he had dark skin, big brown almond eyes and dressed immaculately, he also had an air about him that you could tell; even then, that he would break hearts.

"And I don't think you could sleek your hair back any further," she had never retaliated to their taunts before, she could never think of anything to say that didn't sound silly and show her young age, she was after all only 6. The boy's faces fell, Draco's grin now a narrow angry line, stern and fixed, a look he would never grow out of. Blaise was evidently trying to keep a straight face, but it didn't stop him from looking over at his mate's hair and curling up the corner of his mouth.

Astoria smiled to herself, patting down her dress proudly before skipping off giggling. Blissfully unaware that the two boys she had just left dumbstruck would make her life both unbearable and incredible.


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled back looking at his mother in shock and confusion.

"What is this?" he asked not leaving her gaze, he knew it was something to do with just him and her. Sometimes it felt like they were both part of two different families, the one surrounding him and the one between him and his mum and that is just as he liked it.

"You know what it is. He would want you to have it," she reassured him, still holding his hand with the key in it.

He smiled back at her, pulling her into a tight hug. She grunted slightly as he pulled her in, he was so much like him, it was almost unbearable.

* * *

"For Salazar's sake Astoria hurry up!" Daphne shouted from the stair case, trunk by her side and mother storming up behind her.

"Daphne will you please stop being such an annoyance and shouting all the bloody time," she sneered walking up the stairs into Astoria's room. It was filled with expensive furniture none of the girly things you would expect in the room of a 11 year old, sophisticated art hung on pale walls, ornaments sat on deep wood dressers, a huge four poster bed and a vast walk in wardrobe. "Have you got everything Stori?" Stori, one of the irritating nicknames she had, there were so many it was as if everyone knew her by something different.

"Yeah, I think so..." she trailed off trying to tick off the check list in her head. Wand. Check. Cat. Check. Robes. Check. Knickers. Check. Bras. Check….

Her mother walked over to her bed, the tail of her robes drifting behind her giving her an airy movement that emulated her personality perfectly. Astoria shut her trunk and walked over to her full length mirror, she admired her long, wavy blonde hair, her bee stung lips and boobs that were coming into form nicely. She could see her mother's refection in the mirror, smiling at her, "what?" she asked seeming almost angry that she had broken her concentration from herself.

"Nothing, you've just grown up a lot these last few months," Astoria rolled her eyes, smoothing down her hair as she walked out of the room leaving the trunk to be brought down by one of the house elves.

Her mother followed her out of the room, "Nathanial, they are leaving now." Astoria's dad almost ran out of his study, very unusual practise from a man who prides himself on being calm and poised at every moment. "Wait I'm going with them," walking down the stairs to Astoria's side, tapping her shoulder, "can't have my little girls head off to Hogwarts by themselves can we?" Both the girls knew the exact reason why he wanted to join them, Lucius Malfoy; he took every excuse possible to talk to him. Though Astoria hadn't minded at summer, her, Blaise and Draco had been practically inseparable since her parent's ball. Spending almost every waking hour together, much to her parents and the Malfoy's delight, which mostly consisted of teasing each other and pulling pranks on Daphne. But since the pair of them started Hogwarts things had been a lot different for Astoria, she had no other friends apart from them, and for some reason that she couldn't fathom, other pureblood girls didn't really like her. Though her sister had no problem informing her it is because her favourite topic is Astoria and won't listen to anything else.

"You excited to see Draco again, Stor?" He asked wrapping his arm around her and grinning. She wouldn't mind the attention so much if it was given any other time except when the Malfoy's were mentioned. He barely ever remembered Blaise's name unless it was said with Zabini. And then he would growl and say, "its very good of Lucius to let his boy hang around with such a tainted family." Astoria gave her father a half smile before walking away from him toward the door, she just wanted out of the house, away from the vindictive mother that she wished she would never turn into and the money crazed father that never stopped talking of pureblood traditions.

When they arrived at Kings Cross station, the three of them walked together in unison, proud and important, it was both their striking appearance as well as how they carried themselves that almost always made heads turn wherever the Greengrass's went. Much to Nathanial's upset, when they arrived at platform 9 ¾ it appeared that the Malfoy's had been and gone, he gave a quick goodbye to his daughters before disapparating almost instantly. Leaving Astoria and Daphne alone on the platform, albeit not for long, in the time it took Astoria to tut at the ginger girl having her face wiped by spit from her large mother and turn back to inform her sister of the disgusting display, Daphne had left her side.

Astoria looked around at the families fare welling their children, though she held her head up high she couldn't help but feel a little sad that her parents had not said goodbye like that. She took a deep breath and accepted that she was on her own. Boarding the train, trying to stop her eyes darting around so as not to look too out of place, she did of course have an image to uphold, she walked toward the nearest carriage. She stopped dead in the doorway. A girl with ridiculously long blonde hair and various multi coloured hair clips sat in the corner. She stood staring at her as if something vile had just been wafted under her nose.

"Hello. I'm Luna," the girl said vacantly. Astoria glared at her, as if she was surprised she was able to muster any sort of words.

"Well, bully for you," she replied in a sharp tone, still standing in the door way.

Something touched her back.

"Ria?"

No need to turn, she knew instantly it was Blaise, one of the upsides of having so many nicknames is that you can always tell who is calling you. She let out a sigh of relief, smirking at the strange Luna girl before turning her back to her and facing Blaise. He smiled at her, grabbing her arm and walking her into the Slytherin carriage.

"I'm pretty sure this is where you belong," he smirked, letting go of her arm and sitting down, sliding over making room for her. She stood for a moment, waiting for the blonde boy opposite to notice her, but he seemed to busy with the pug faced brunette next to him. Giving up, she slumped down rolling her eyes grabbing the attention of the girl.

"Astoria," she spat, looking her up and down.

"Well done, now do you remember your own name?" Astoria replied, narrowing her eyes and cocking a smile. She could feel Blaise next to her shaking with laughter, but no noise escaped his lips. It was silent, Astoria and Pansy staring intently at each other.

"At last, someone who can give Pansy a run for her money," he said, breaking the silence, Draco had apparently decided to pay attention to Astoria at last, she could feel him smirking at her but she daren't move from Pansy's gaze. One thing she hated was losing, her face taunting Pansy, who gave up and turned back to Draco huffing. Her eyes also turned to him, he was staring at her and smiling, she smiled back letting out a little laugh which caught Blaise's attention from Goyle, A ugly and round boy who always looked dirty,

"Heard your mum fell over outside the train this morning Pans," Blaise laughed, clearly Astoria wasn't the only one who enjoyed poking fun at her.

"Shut up Blaise"

"Fell in puddle Goyle says," Draco and Astoria were laughing long with the majority of the carriage.

"Draco! Tell him to shut up." Draco ignored her smirking at Blaise in-between chuckles.

"Awh, hurting your feelings am I, Pansy?"

Pansy elbowed Draco hard in the ribs, he gave her a stern look pushing her away. She groaned and stood up, leaning over the table to Blaise and whispered, but making sure it was loud enough for Draco and Astoria to hear.

"At least my mother isn't a murderer," she walked away fast, knowing instantly that was the wrong thing to say. Blaise shot up, his fists clenched and jaw tensed. Astoria looked over at Draco, hoping he would do something to calm him down but instead he leaned back waiting to be entertained. She sighed, glaring at Draco before turning to Blaise and grabbing his arm, pulling him back down. "Ignore her, you know she's an idiot," she whispered to him, stroking his arm. He took a deep breath, his face stiff and angry staying silent the rest of the trip. Astoria too was silent, both from her anger at Draco and nerves as they got closer to the castle.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts she ignored Dracos goodbyes but made sure he saw her hug Blaise before heading to the lake with the rest of the first years.

SLYTHERIN.

She walked calmly to the long table full of the faces she grew up with, and sat next to a brunette she had never seen before with sunken eyes and sharp cheek bones, she was in no way pretty but menacing, certainly someone you wouldn't want to see at night in an alley. As she took a drink she noticed a boy a few seats away on the opposite side of the table staring at her. Miles Bletchley,

he missed his mouth when she met his gaze making pumpkin juice spill down his front without him even wincing. Draco noticed, leaning over to her. "looks like you have a fan club already, Tori," he taunted. Astoria glared at him but let the corner of her mouth turn up into a smile. Even at the tender age of 11 she was used to the effect she seemed to have on the opposite sex and also well aware of the effects on the girls too, they either stayed well clear or sneered at her whenever she past, neither of which bothered her in the slightest. She may have been young but Astoira Greengrass knew exactly how to get what she wanted. Like the best bed for example, all she had to do was give the other girls a snarky look and they backed away, she even could get Blaise to do a lot of her potions homework for her until Draco told him not to of course, she couldn't stand the way Blaise trailed after him.

"Blaise, make her do it herself!" He moaned, chucking Astoria a irritated look, to which she just smirked.

"No, Blaise you do what you want."

"He wants to come practise Quidditch with me," shouting he grabbed the parchment from Blaise and scrunched it up, throwing it at Astoria.

"You are so bloody, childish Draco!" she screamed, storming out of the common room, leaving Blaise feeling awkward and Draco with a wide grin on his face.

Astoria's first year at Hogwarts could have gone better, she never paid attention in class, no one in her own year spoke to her and ever since people began getting petrified the whole school started pointing the finger at every Slytherin, mainly one in particular.

Late one night, Astoria had been finishing off her potions homework that she was unable to coax Blaise into doing, packing her things away she noticed she wasn't alone in the common room like she had thought. A shadow was flickering in the big leather chair by the fire. She curiously walked toward it.

"Draco? Why are you still up," he ignored her. She may have thought he was asleep if his eyes were not wide open, starring a hole into the back of the fireplace. She walked around to face him, watching him. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothings, wrong Astoria," he snapped.

"Right, because you normally sulk by the fire at gone midnight with no audience." She falls silent, studying his face, his blonde hair draping at the sides of his pointy yet handsome face , obviously he had showered but not bothered to dry or fix his hair, a clear sign something was up.

"Is it to do with the chamber being opened?" she asked finally.

"No," eyes still fixed on the fire.

"is it cos people think you did it?"

"Astoria! If I did it all the mudbloods would be dead by now." He spat, sharply turning to face her, glaring.

"So you're upset it wasn't you?" Her expression was confused as she shook her head at him, his silence was enough to confirm. "Wow Draco, you are such a twat sometimes. Who cares who opened it. Probably that weird Potter bloke did it." She stared at him then smiled sweetly, insulting Potter was always a sure-fire way to put a smile on his face. "I'm going to bed, you should too." He stood up smiling weakly as they left the common room up to their beds.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it has taken so long to update I had a bit of writers block. This chapters longer than the others, I wanted to make sure I wrote enough about it, seeing as it is a hugely important chapter for both the story in general and Astoria. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and please review. **

* * *

She slowly pulled away from him, rubbing his shoulder as she smiled.

"It's been empty for far too long."

She hadn't expected it to be so hard.

She blinked away from his eyes, focusing on her husband, who was trying his best not to intrude on an obvious mother-son moment.

Holding his arm she leaned into her husband, whispering, a moment later he pulled away, nodded and lead his young son out of the bank leaving them alone.

She turned to the Goblin at the desk, "volt 875."

* * *

D-D-D-D-D-D

Her index finger hit the piano key absentmindedly as she waited for her music teacher to arrive.

D-D-D-D-D-D

It was one of the only things she actually liked learning, not that she wasn't smart enough to enjoy the subjects at Hogwarts but she despised the idea of being taught. The thought that anyone could be better at anything than her always made a surge of anger run through her body, that was normally released by throwing fragile objects, preferably toward people's heads. Her second year had gone better than her first, making a friend in fellow Slytherin girl, Shontelle Flint. She was a tall, tan girl with piecing blue eyes, and she was everything Astoria hated about girls, giggly and obsessed with boys, but she was, however good for some things; her height came in handy for scaring other girls, she was also very good at feeding Astoria's already oversized ego. Even still, she couldn't deny that she was glad she had another year of Hogwarts behind her.

"ASTORIA. ASTORIA."

She stayed silent but continued hitting the piano.

"ASTORIA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Her eyes rolled as she contemplated whether to bother answering. She watched the door, knowing any second her 'playing' would give sure sign to where she was.

"Stor, why didn't you answer me?"

Her father stood in the door way, his face flushed and he seemed to be…smiling. She creased her forehead at him, spotting he was holding a letter in his hand. _'Oh great! Malfoy Masquerade Ball time again.' _She normally loved going to them, but as per usual a certain blonde twat was not her favourite person, but it was definitely his fault. You do not tell a 13 year old girl that is she fat. Of course they both knew she wasn't, if anything she was a tad on the skinny side, but he had insulted her so he fully deserved having punch tipped over his head.

Astoria shrugged looking back down at the piano.

"I didn't hear you."

"Don't give me cheek girl, when I call you, you answer." His face had suddenly turned angry, sneering at her as he walked toward the piano. Lifting her eyes from the keys she looked at her father and smiled weakly.

"Don't look at me like that. You are far too much like your mother," he spat. He looked her up and down, "upstairs. Now! Change into something descent. You, your mother and I are going to the Malfoy's."

"Huh? Why not Daphne?" she questioned. "What about my music lesson?"

"Astoria Ophelia Greengrass! Will you do as you are bloody told for once! UPSTAIRS!" His shouting instantly made Astoria bolt up and leave the room; the redness in his face was enough to know not to push him any further.

She dawdled up the spiral, marble staircase and past the portrait of her Great-grandmother. "Exciting," she whispered.

Astoria walked backwards toward the frail woman in the painting, "what's exciting?" Her great-Grandmother ignored her, running her fingers through her hair and holding her head up in the same manner Astoria's mother always did. Rolling her eyes, Astoria glared at her before walking away, no use trying to get anything out of Gertrude Greengrass, when she clearly doesn't want to talk.

She pushed open her heavy bedroom door and stared at her wardrobe, pursing her lips she huffed, falling onto her bed and lying back. '_What the hell are we going for?' _ She thought as her head hit the pillow.

The door creaked open. Astoria sat up as she heard no footsteps enter her room. There, with a smug grin on her face stood Daphne.

"What do you want?" she spat at her, in an attempt to make her leave.

"Just thought I'd help you pick something to wear," Astoria watched her sister as she smirked toward the wardrobe and walked into it.

"You know what's going on?" She questioned eyeing up the door her sister had just walked through.

"Only 'cause I over heard Dad telling Mum," Daphne called, huffing a little as she walked out, back into the room holding a smart dress and pair of ballet flats.

"Well are you going to tell me what is going on?" Astoria asked as Daphne passed her the clothes.

"No, I can't, but I'll tell you this; I definitely wouldn't want to be in your shoes," she had a smirk on her face that she wasn't even attempting to hide.

Astoria took the clothes and dumped them next to her as she rose from the bed, walking up to her sister. "What does that mean?" her voice rising, inches from her sisters face.

"Bloody hell Astoria, calm down. You'll find out soon enough," walking past Astoria, looking very pleased with herself.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Just tell me what the hell is going on," her eyes following her sister, glaring at her snarky grin.

"Gods Astoria, you are far too proud, even by Greengrass standard. Just get over yourself and get changed before you set dad off again." Daphne left before giving Astoria a chance to retaliate, instead she growled through her teeth , trying to resist the urge to stamp her feet.

Slipping the dress over her slim form, she eyed herself, _'I'm not fat. Gods he is such a pillock,'_ she said to herself as she traced her rib with her finger. She caught her vivid green eyes in the mirror, moving closer she plumped up her cheeks and bit her lips enough to rouge them.

A knock hit the door, causing Astoria to groan, she watched it open from the refection in the mirror.

Her mothers, stern and perfect silhouette entered the room. "Stori?" Her voice was patronising, which made Astoria snap, "What!"

Walking toward her, in more of a glide, her mothers lip curled. "Don't you dare snap at me."

Astoria stayed silent, her gaze moving from herself to her mum. She may not have liked her very much, but there was something about her mother that demanded respect and enticed everyone she met, making Astoria want to be like her more than anything.

"It is very important that you don't show me or your father up at the manor. I know you wont, we brought you up properly, but the way you acted with Draco the last time you saw him was less than acceptable, Stori. So leave your childish and spiteful cheek here." she didn't wait for a reply, not really a Greengrass trait to take notice of others thoughts. "And hurry up," sneering at her daughter she left the room.

She hated apparating.

She held her stomach while her other arm lightly linked with her fathers. Though she was sure the nausea was not just due to the apparating; the manor, though unchanged, looked more menacing to her. There was no reason to be worried, for all she knew Daphne was winding her up, but her father did look too pleased for this to be good news.

The Malfoy manor made the Greengrass estate look like a town house. The dark stone walls were covered in vines that crept over the numerous stories and windows. Huge black iron gates opened as they walked toward them, into the perfectly kept garden. Astoria's stomach did flips as the door got closer. She stared at the gargoyle knocker, clenching her jaw and pouting as the door opened.

"Hello," she still had the permanent shocked expression, worse even due to attempts to smooth out her ageing face.

"Hello, Cissy. Sorry we are a bit late, someone was taking a bit too long getting dressed," Astoria's mother smiled, giving her best impression of a kind hearted woman.

"Don't worry about, Ophelia. How are you Nathanial?" She asked holding out her arm to direct them into the house. Astoria watched her, her long emerald green robes moved fluidly along the stone floor as she ushered them in.

"I'm very well, Narcissa. Thank you. How is your lovely family?"

Astoria got bored of listening to them give the usual niceties, her eyes attention fixed on a greyhound walking out of the drawing room, Lucius must be in there.

"Astoria dear, in here," Draco's mother smiled warmly at her from the door the dog had just come from. She smiled back, but was sure it came across as fake as it was, her insides were clenching and her palms sweating, _'Astoria, what the hell? Why are you so bloody worried? It's just the Malfoy's for Salazar's sake,_' she thought, trying to calm herself down as she followed them into the living room.

Staring. They were all just staring.

She looked to Draco sitting next to her, they had been made to sit on the leather couch by themselves while the adults sat opposite. She arched her eyebrow at him, wondering if he knew what was going on, to which he shrugged lightly. Another greyhound stretched out in front of the unlit marble fireplace that stood over 6 feet. She was using any excuse to ignore the glares of the people in front of her, her parents were intimidating enough without adding the Malfoy's to it.

Lucius sat in an armchair, seeming distant from the others but looking content as though the meeting was his doing. Narcissa and Ophelia kept looking from each other to the couch with their children on. Nathanial looked only at Draco and Astoria, sizing them up, this both amused and unnerved her.

"You two are no doubt wondering why you are here," Narcissa spoke clearly, giving them both comforting smiles, not that it worked, Astoria's hands were still clammy.

Draco looked at his dad for reassurance, "don't worry Draco, it is nothing bad…it's exciting in fact," his mother said, still smiling, Lucius nodded in agreement.

"What's going on then?" He asked finally, as none of them seemed to be getting to the point, just looking at them.

"Well…you two are part of a very important contract," the women looked at each other excitedly, while the men continued studying the children's faces, which were just as confused as before.

"You both come from two very important families, and we have a duty to make sure our name is kept noble and pure." She paused, her expression serious but not harsh, turning to her husband and nodding slightly before looking back at them "I'm sure you understand what I mean by that. When you two are old enough you will have the honour of continuing both great houses names. Together."

Astoria felt her face fall as she spoke the last words, she daren't even look to see Draco's reaction.

"We understand it is a lot to take in, but be assured a lot of thought as gone into making sure you two are perfect for each other. This idea has been on the table since Astoria was 3, but only now has it been finalised." Her attempt to reassure them did not work in the slightest. Astoria was frozen in her seat, of course she understood the logic to it, but still, it isn't the sort of thing a 13 year old expects to hear.

The room was silent, Draco and Astoria ignoring each other, while the adults weakly smiled at them. She could tell from their faces and the manner of the way they leaned forward, that they were waiting for a response. Astoria smiled faintly and quickly moved her eyes to floor, she had no idea how she was meant to react to what she had just been told '_do I fight it? No, don't be stupid. So they want me to be happy about it? Well maybe not ecstatic, that would be weird.' _She decided waiting to see how Draco responds would be the safest route.

She could feel him shift awkwardly next to her, though still not daring to make eye contact; she tucked her hair behind her ear as a sort of sign to say something, knowing they were close enough for him to see in the corner of his eye.

He shifted again, "not soon, right?" his voice was quiet but firm as he addressed his father.

"Draco, don't be ridiculous, of course you will not be getting married for years," Lucius snapped, his lip curling up at his son's idiotic comment. Astoria knew Draco, knew they wouldn't be married for years but he need to fill the silence with some sort of response. Narcissa stood, "Well, I suppose you two will want to talk, Ophelia, Nathanial, would you like to come into the garden for some tea?" She lead them out, "Lucius, come, Darling." Motioning to her husband, who was still sat in his chair. Getting up he called the dog to his side and nodded to Astoria as he left the room.

They could hear their parent's voices echo as they went out into the garden, both too stubborn and shocked to say anything. She kept her eyes forward as she took in the grand room, with heavy dark wood furnishings, large chandelier and purple walls with several portraits of blonde family members, all with the same vain expression. Her mind was blank, she knew she should say something, she always has something to say but she was unable to even have an argument in her head about it.

"Guess I should dump Pansy then," his tone made the comment seem forced and unusually nervous for a Malfoy. Astoria creased her forehead before turning to him, "why, would you need dump her?"

"Well…I dunno, I gathered we would go out or something…" his voice trailed off, dropping his gaze from her as her eyes bore into his face.

Her eyes, also dropped, _'date Draco,_' her mind started reacting now, something in her wanted to slap him for having such an assumption, but another part pondered the idea.

"I thought I was fat?" She sneered, looking back at him.

"Give over, you know I didn't mean it." He was clearly annoyed that she had shot him down, he never showed any sign of being sensitive or vulnerable and he really wasn't enjoying it. Astoria bit her lip and smoothed down her dress as she stood up, smirking at him as she walked toward the door.

Draco watched and stood up with her, "don't walk away, Tori." He scoffed; she stopped but said nothing, still smirking.

"We are dating. End of." He stormed out of the room, leaving Astoria trying to control a fit of laughter.

Astoria went to find her parents, who, with the Malfoy's were sipping overpriced tea from delicate bone china in the garden.

"Where is Draco, Astoria?" Ophelia asked when she spotted her daughter.

"I think he went for a lie down," she knew better than to tell them he had stormed off in a huff.

"Ah, well that is understandable, you both have had a bit of a shock," Narcissa added.

"I think we had better head off, Cissy, I'm sure Stori is tired, it's been a big day." They all rose from their seats, Narcissa told a house elf to find Draco, and they proceeded to the front door.

"Seeing as you are here we may as well give you your invitation now," she beamed, walking over to a carved table that sat at the base of the stairs.

"Thank you, Cissy," Ophelia smiled, taking the invitation from her. Draco descended the stairs, looking smug; he clearly had pulled himself together.

"There you are. The Greengrass are leaving now." Draco looked at them, smiling lazily. "Oh, and Draco, you will escort Astoria to the ball on Saturday. So I think it would be best if she arrived here before it starts, so they can enter together." Narcissa grinned at the thought of them dressed up and walking though the ballroom door together.

"That is a wonderful idea, Cissy. We will make sure she is early," Astoria faked a smile, repressing the urge to tell the women to shut the fuck up.

Dressing up was one of her favourite things to do, as a child she would watch her mother get ready for events like this, she would help her put on her jewellery and sometimes, if she was good, her mother would let her put lipstick on. Ever since she was thought old enough to attend balls, she began her love of all things vain and expensive. Her vast wardrobe was decked out with rich and beautifully made dresses, her jewellery box, however was almost empty so she still had to use her mothers, not that she minded, her father had the best taste in jewellery, it helped that the family got its fortune from the diamond industry centuries previous.

Her nerves were getting the better of her, didn't help that Daphne spent the rest of the week mocking her new found fate. The idea of dating Draco was strange enough, without thinking about marriage. She had always thought he was good looking, but he was just Draco and far too much of a dick head to be her boyfriend. He had been on her mind the whole week since being told she would marry him in years to come. As she sat at her vanity desk applying make up, she was sure she had lost a few pounds just from worrying about what would happen at the ball later that night, _'now he really can't call me fat.'_ She laughed to herself, still unsure how to feel toward the situation. In a matter of about 10 minutes she went from being his mate, who she was angry at, to girlfriend and future wife. She tried to clear her mind, focusing on how she looked; she stood up and walked to her parent's room to borrow a necklace from her mother.

"No, you are not allowed anything of mine." Her mother informed Astoria as she powered her face.

"What? But why?"

"Astoria, how many times do I have to tell you not to answer me back. Now, how do I look," her mother stood. She looked as usual, breathtaking, her long wavy brunette hair fell neatly on her back, and half clipped with a diamond hair piece. She wore a long, black figure hugging dress, which suited her perfectly, capturing both her strong and dominating personality with her effortless beauty.

"You look great, mum." She murmured, clearly uninterested and irritated.

"Go downstairs for me and make sure your dad doesn't get drunk before we leave."

Astoria entered the large and immaculate kitchen, spotting her father at the other end opening a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Hey dad," she walked over to him.

"Hi, darling," answered the tall and pale man with blonde well kept hair and a handsome face.

"Mum sent me to make sure you get drunk before we go."

"Well she knows how to stop that happening, maybe not take 3 hours to get ready. Anyway, we have to go; I gotta take you then get back here in time to go back again." She had forgotten she was meant to be at the manor early so that Draco and her could make some sort of formal entrance.

"Right, I'll just get my bag, and then we can go."

He held onto her arm, pulling her back to him as she walked toward the manor door.

"I'm really proud of you for taking this news so well. I realise it can't be easy, but this is a very important contract and it is paramount that we stick to it. You are honouring your family in the best way possible by doing this." He stroked her arm lightly, "tell Lucius I am sorry I can't come in but I had to dash and I'll see him in a bit." He let go of his daughter, "you look beautiful," he smiled as he disapparrated. She stood confused; he never said anything remotely nice or fatherly to her normally. Realising she was only dwelling on it to avoid going to the front door; she took a deep breath, telling herself to grow up and just suck it up.

A young wizard opened the door dressed in a tuxedo, "Miss Greengrass? Master Malfoy is waiting for you in his room." She gave him a polite smile as she passed him, "Oh could you tell Mr Malfoy, my father sends his apologies for not staying but he will see him soon." He nodded and left while Astoria climbed the stairs leading up to the west wing of the manor.

When she reached his closed door she stopped, collecting herself before lightly knocking. It creaked open; he smiled then looked her up and down stopping at her breasts.

"What, so now we're 'together' you notice I have breasts?"

"…huh?" his eyes slowly crept up to her eyes.

"Never mind," pouting she walked into his room, barging past him.

"I just thought…your neck looks bare."

"Give over, Draco," she smirked, sitting on his bed.

"What I mean is, I have something for you,"

"Really?"

"No, I'm lying. Don't be such a twat, Tori." He joined her on the bed pulling out a box from the pocket of his black Italian robes.

"Here," he handed it to her, sounding smug and very pleased with himself.

She cocked her head and smirked at his tone, taking the box she lifted off the lid, revealing a stunning white gold necklace with one single teardrop diamond pendent.

"Thank you Draco, it's really pretty. Is this how you intend to keep me sweet from now on, buy me stuff?"

"If it works, then yeah," he smirked.

"You will never be able to control me, Mr Malfoy, but that shouldn't stop you trying."

"I'm always up for a challenge."

Astoria half smiled, her mind on something else. "…did you know? Did you know they were planning this?"

He shifted away from her slightly, shaking his head, "no clue." Taking the box from her he lifted out the necklace and moved behind her to wrap it around her slender neck. He moved back after a moment but still sitting slightly behind her, she could feel his eyes on her back. The silence grew awkward, fast, both attempting to think of something to say.

"It draws attention from your face, so that's a good thing." He smugly spat after the quiet got too much.

"The only reason attention would need to be deviated from my face, is if it was making others feel extremely insecure, and even then it should be flaunted more."

Draco stood, letting out a cold laugh, as he moved to check himself out with his full length mirror. Normally she would use this perfect opportunity to mock his girlish vanity, but she couldn't, she noticed something that she always had known, but never really thought about. Draco Malfoy was hot, not just hot but handsome. She watched him as he straightened his robes gently, that sat perfectly on his broad shoulders, though they did make his already slender frame look more obvious, his blonde hair slicked back neatly, framing his symmetrical face and haunting grey eyes. She couldn't believe it, she was attracted to him, Draco Malfoy, the git who she had spent her life taking the piss out of but he was also he best friend, well apart from Blaise. She knew she should be attracted to him, they were dating, but it felt weird, sort of like admitting and accepting her fate.

"Right you ready," he asked, turning sharply, breaking her stare.

"Erm...yeah," she got up and walked to the door, he soon followed after her.

Their walk down the bottom of the stair case was silent, both putting on their 'perfect pureblood children' face. As they reached the bottom, he placed his arm gently, but possessively around her waist. She turned to him; she hadn't expected it, she smiled and walked with him into the ballroom filled with over a hundred of the Malfoy's closest friends and family.

They all had apparently been informed of Astoria and Draco's new relationship. Eyes watched them from every direction; falsely happy smiles and haughty nods greeted them. More than anything she wanted to leave, but that was not an option, she had an image to uphold, she was representing her family and she knew this was the perfect opportunity to show she was no longer a little girl.

There was no way she, or anyone, could deny they looked good together. Their blonde hair, his straight and sleek, hers long and wavy, was the crowning glory on the attractive pair. Every mirror like object she past she couldn't help but look, their pale skin giving them an unreal and mythical look as they stood together, her eyes catching the necklace that hung just above her breasts, every so often.

"Ah, Draco. Come here." Lucius commanded Draco to his side. He held on tighter to Astoria's side, which made her make a little noise of shock as he glided them over to his father, his dark robes and her floor length emerald green chiffon dress floating just above the ground.

"Hello, father, good evening Mr Fudge," Draco's voice was strong and obedient.

"This, Cornelius is my son, Draco, and Nathanial's daughter, Astoria." She smiled polity at the Minster of Magic; glad Draco had a tight grip on her, stopping her nerves being clearly evident.

"You both attend Hogwarts, don't you? Exciting year this one," his chubby face gleamed, before directing his attention back at a vapid looking Lucius, "we are all just hoping things go as planned."

Lucius gave his son a sharp and short nod, code for bugger off. They politely left the men to talk; Draco seemed to have a clear plan of where he was headed; to the tall good looking black boy talking moodily to a frail man, who Draco had explained as being Blaise's newest stepdad.

"Blaise," he whispered, not wanting to get involved in a conversation with the man. Blaise didn't even speak to the man he just walked away while he was in mid speech.

"Bloody hell, you took your time saving me." He huffed, when he reached them he stopped suddenly, staring at the placement of Draco's left arm around Astoria. She tried to get his attention by smiling at him, but instead he looked at Draco, his usual stunning face seemed sunken and drawn.

"So its true?" his eyes bore at Draco and his arm but never once did he look at her.

"Yeah, mate it is." Draco smiled, seeming rather proud of himself as he leaned into her, kissing her lightly on the cheek, she barely noticed, she was trying too hard to get Blaise to look at her. But as soon as Draco's lips touched her skin Blaise strode off.

"Blaise?" She called after, wanting to follow but Draco's grip was too tight.

* * *

**AN: I realise its not perfect, I'm not 100% happy with it but I hope you liked it nonetheless.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I wanted to make this chapter longer but it seemed to come to a natural end. I hope Ive shown her relationship with Draco and Blaise well, they are both completely different and equally important. Ive tried to put across her independent and strong personality but also loyalty to her position. Anyway enjoy. x**

* * *

The boat stopped outside vault 875, she took a deep breath and stepped out with the goblin and her son.

He stood behind her, strong and proud but curious, his eyes watching the door intently.

It opened, she nodded to the goblin and turned to her son, who looked at it in disbelieve.

"All of this?"

"Yes, I have no need for it and I think it best it stay in the family." Her face was unemotional; she reached out her arm to make him walk forward into the vault.

She lay panting, uncomfortable but smiling.

* * *

One month. They had been together only one month and the pale faced 14 year old had already charmed her out of her clothes.

She had expected it to hurt more, (she also expected he would have tried something sooner, but she put that down to him thinking it would be better that she was at least 14 before they had sex.) that's what everyone had told her. But it barely hurt at all. She assumed that was due to his previous experience using Pansy Parkinson as a practising pole, plus she trusted him, one of the upsides to being in a relationship with your best friend.

His arm lay lazily over her middle, lying on his front and facing away from her. She watched him, her hand holding the arm that traipsed over her torso. _'Of all places, I have to lose it in the dirty boy's dormitory with a silencing charm over the four poster. How fucking romantic.' _She hardly ever slept, she found the time when others were in the land of nod was quiet and peaceful enough for her to think. The things that filled her mind were not the same as other 14 year olds, no obsessions over celebrities, no worrying about homework, freaking out over bad hair days, no giggling with groups of girls and definitely no insecurities over her body. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her purpose, the reason she lay next to Draco, why it was her chosen to create family ties and create the next generation, power and the pleasure it brings to make people realise their place and most importantly her head was filled with Astoria and oddly enough, at that moment Blaise. She was glad that he had finally decided to talk to her again, not that it had taken very much. Only three days after the Malfoy ball he spoke to them as if nothing had changed.

It was the usual trip to Diagon Alley, the Greengrass were buying the coming years school supplies. She thought of how they must look walking together with their heads held high, seeming almost too proud and important to notice anyone else. Her parents were leaving buying her and Daphne's school stuff extremely late this year, her mother normally lived by the policy to get it over and done with as soon as possible, but it was only two days until they were due at platform 9 ¾. She followed her parents and sister into Flourish and Blotts, sneering, books weren't the most exciting thing to buy in her mind. Dawdling in to the shop, she glared at every Hogwarts student she past. Her mother tried to hurry her along, taking a hold of her arm lightly and pulling her toward another shelf of boring school books.

"Astoria, will you stop making this job worse than it already is." Making sure her mother couldn't see Astoria stuck her two fingers at her and pulled away round a corner, leaning against a shelf of books that looked like they had been there for decades.

"Daphne, where is your sister?" hearing her mother, Astoria walked deeper into the shop, if anything was going to make this trip even the slightest bit bearable it would be pissing her mother off. She kept her eyes open, looking around for signs of her family as she turned another corner.

"Move out of my way," she spat at whomever it was that was blocking her way, they didn't move, she huffed and turned to face them. He had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Blaise?" She felt both slightly embarrassed and awkward.

"Last time I checked." He smiled at her sweetly, she had only ever seen him smile at her like that, might have been because all the other people looked at he was either picturing naked or sneering at.

"Talking to me now, are you?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"I guess I can forgive you, I was just as shocked when I found out." He didn't answer her just gave a weak smile.

"So..."Astoria said after a rather long silence, "where is your mum?"

"Oh she's at home with _Harold _while he attempts to get his dick hard," he said his name with utter distaste, Blaise's mother was known for taking a new husband every few years but Harold, even by her standards, was extremely old and by the look of it, senile.

Astoria couldn't help but laugh, "what are you on about? Is he really that old?"

"Yeah, I reckon he must be the wrong side of 100."

"Wow, certainly a bit different to Sebastian."

"I think Sebastian lasted a bit too long for her liking, so she is going for something a bit more guaranteed. She told me he wants to have kids, supposedly he has no next of kin apart from mum, seems like her ideal man." Blaise was the only one who was ever allowed to talk about her mother like that. Everyone knew what she did to her husbands but no one dare say anything as the helpless, rich and single purebloods got killed off by Naiada Zabini. Though Astoria didn't agree with what she did, she respected the power and independence Naiada had. Even with stepdads dying all round, Blaise was brought up with his best interests always at heart and the upmost care, no one could deny that Naiada loved her son immensely, and did it all mostly for him.

"Nah, he didn't look to peaky when I saw him at the manor."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he keeled over by his own volition," he smirked at her, knowing the comment would make her uncomfortable.

"Erm…" she half smiled and looked down at the floor. Letting out a light chuckle he lifted her chin with his hand lightly and smiled at her.

"I'm just mucking about, Ria." She smiled, giving him the evils with her eyes, as she knocked his hand away playfully. He gave her that smile again before his attention changes and he looks away from her.

Astoria's followed his eye, which were fixed on an arse behind her.

"Blaise, you're not serious?" she asked whacking the top of his arm.

He looked at her, "What? Why? What's wrong with her?"

"That's Sally Shabbot."

"And…" his eyes moved back to her arse.

"Blaise!" she snapped her fingers in his face. "No! Just no. You know her family associate with muggle borns now." Blaise turned instantly away from Sally, with a disgust on his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, since a couple months ago, she's mates with that Weasley bitch in my year."

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with some people?"

"I dunno, probably influenced by Ginny, her dads a right weirdo."

"I heard, he has a thing for muggle shite."

"He does." A thought accrued to her, "you know Blaise, seeing as me and Draco are together, we should really find you a permanent bedmate," Blaise was no stranger to girls, at only 14 he had already bedded the majority of the Slytherin girls in his year.

"I don't think so Astoria, I don't do girlfriends, I just do." He smirked but couldn't fully hide a hint of upset, she chose to ignore it.

"Wow, that was really lame," they laughed together. Ophielia stormed round the corner.

"Astoria!" The anger was clear, not only in her voice but her stern face. "Oh, hello Blaise," as predicted her face fell into a sweet smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Greengrass." He smiled back politely.

"I am sorry Blaise but Astoria has to leave, we have a lot of shopping to do."

"Oh right, okay, I guess I do too."

"Good, we shall see you at in a couple of days then. Come on Astoria." Her mother motioned and walked away.

" I better go," she smiled at him.

"Ha, yeah I guess you had."

She hugged him quickly before following after her mum...

"Fuck! Tori? What's the fucking time?" he prodded her until she woke up.

"What the hell Draco? Piss off." She snapped, never getting sleep meant that once woken from the rare occasion it happens tends to lead to a very irritated Astoria.

"What's the fucking time?"

"I don't fucking know. How hard is it to open the curtain and check?"  
He mumbled under his breath something that sounded like useless bitch, so she pushed him off the bed, making him fall perfectly on his bum onto the hard wood floor.

"For fucks sake, what is your bloody problem?" he stood opening the side curtain to look at her, rubbing his arse, butt naked and in full view of a full room of Slytherin boys, but careful to make sure she wasn't exposed to them.

"You are! I'm trying to bloody sleep."

"I just asked the time."

"yes, while repeatedly hitting me so I wake up."

"It's 7 mate." She knew the voice.

"Morning Blaise."

"All right, Ria?" Blaise asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I was until I was woken up."

"Come on Draco, you should know better then to wake her up. She is a fucking crazy person if you do."

"No shit Blaise, That is gunna fucking bruise Tori." Draco bent down and picked up his boxers, then walked away from the bed and closed the curtain. She heard muffled voices, listening closer she could tell Draco was continuing his conversation with Blaise.

"So you finally shagged her then?"

"Sure did, mate. She is fucking hot naked." Astoria smirked at his comment and laid back, hoping to get more sleep before she had to get up and ready for class.

* * *

"Potter! Fucking Potter." Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room with a harsh sneer on his face, Golye, Crabbe, Nott and Pansy were following after like lap dogs. "He isn't even of age. Just wait till my father hears about this," he slumped in a large leather chair mopping.

"I wouldn't worry Draco, he wont last 5 minutes." Pansy slinked to his side, smirking at the people in the room, making sure they all could see as she put her arm round his shoulder. He cocked a half smile looking at her arm.

"Good one, Pansy." he sulked more into the chair, pouting like a child, "the stupid git has no clue what he is getting himself into. He will be dead by the end of the first task." The entire Slytherin common room erupted with laughter, he loved nothing more than being the centre of attention. He smirked reciting a long list of Potter insults, just as Astoria and Blaise walked through the common room door, breaking the laughter and catching everyone's attention.

Blaise chuckled lightly, "should our ears be burning?"

He strode over to a long leather sofa by the marble fireplace with a cheeky smirk, Astoria smiled at their audience joining Blaise on the couch. She faced Draco, with a snarky grin, almost waiting to be entertained. Draco ignored her, he was too immersed in the attention he was getting from a group of 6th years.

In between Potty Potter and Harry Twatter comments, Astoria sighed loudly and turned her attention to the fire, she could feel Blaise laugh and pairs of eyes dart to her. She kept her eyes on the fire as a cold voice asked, "something the matter, Tori?"

"Oh no, not at all, Draco, please continue your childish name calling." She felt the air move as he darted toward her, face inches from hers.

"Don't you dare, Astoria," he spoke though gritted teeth, still she did not look at him. Blaise grabbed Draco's arm, he pushed it away.

"This has nothing to do with you, Blaise." He took her chin, pulling her eyes to meet his, glaring at her.

"Yes, dear?" her voice was dripping in sarcasm.

Blaise stood up, taking hold of Draco's arm hard and pulled him away from her.

"Draco!" She hadn't heard Blaise speak to Draco with even the slightest hint of anger but when he said his name it was full of it. He dragged him across the room and over to the dormitory staircase, Astoria stayed silent, looking at the Slytherins all staring at her then the boys in the corner. She huffed and laid back onto the couch.

"Blaise! Me and Astoria have nothing to do with you!" The silence in the common room was broken as Draco spat at Blaise.

"You are both my mates, so yeah it does. Just calm down, before you do something you'll regret." Blaise's voice wasn't loud but powerful, the strain of holding Draco was evident.

"Regret? Who do you think you bloody are! She is my sodding girlfriend so I will do what I want with her."

"You will not do what ever you want with me!" Astoria's voice rang across the room, out of them all, hers was definitely the most demanding and strong. She stood taking only a few steps, she wasn't stupid enough to walk up to Draco when he was this angry.

"Yes I can, you are mine," he struggled in Blaise's grip, but it was a futile effort against the 6 foot boy with a Qudditch players body, he of course never played the game, it could have ruined his looks.

"I am not yours Draco Malfoy, and I never will be." She could hear a few people gasp and others snigger.

"Really..? fuck off Blaise! I would love to hear you tell yours and my family that." Draco pushed Blaise hard, escaping from his grip, he stormed to stand a foot away from her. The room fell dramatically silent, Pansy stood staring at Astoria with a smug grin on her face.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, Draco," she spat his name like she had a nasty taste in her mouth. "We are boyfriend and girlfriend but you do not own me." Her jaw tensed, shoulders back and fury behind her vivid green eyes.

As soon as she spoke Blaise and two 6th years went for Draco. A few girls gasped and Shontelle called Astoria's name. Warrington stood in front of her, she tried to push him aside but he wouldn't budge.

"How very manly of you Draco, trying to hit a girl," Astoria taunted him, he hadn't actually risen his hand to her but she knew if the boys hadn't got to him that is what would have happened.

"Ria! Shut up." Blaise glared at her, she stared back but fell silent.

"Yes, Tori, Ria, Stori, Astoria, Stor and my personal favourite, Ass. Shut up." Pansy sniggered, smirking and walked toward Draco.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that," his grey eyes bore into Pansy, now trying to dart toward her. It was clear Blaise released his grip on him, but it wasn't enough free him. Pansy quickly stumbled back, and huffed before leaving up to bed, followed by Daphne and several other girls.

Draco let a loud breath then looked at the floor, trying to shake free. Astoria watched him, livid and confused. Draco had seemingly calmed down as he relaxed in the grip, the 6th years looked at each other then saw Astoria's face and nodded to Warrington. He turned to her, whispering "Greengrass, calm the fuck down."

"Don't tell me what to do, you fuckwitt."

"Yeah, Warrington, wouldn't want little Tori to get pissed," Draco's lips curled into a dark smile at Astoria as he said it

"Fuck you, Draco. You have to blow everything out of proportion. I wouldn't be surprised if you blew everyone as well," she gave a sinister laugh. Blaise let go of Draco, making sure the other guys had him tight and walked over to her. "Ria. Just drop it you know…"

"Blow everyone! What is wrong with you? You fucking know I wouldn't do anything like that to you." Draco's face looked angry but she could see hurt in his cold eyes, exactly what she wanted. She smirked, feeling rather proud of herself.

"Well, night everyone," she addressed the room, looking around before staring at Draco still restrained, "night dear." Pushing past Warrington she walked up the staircase to the dormitories.

Draco was released as she left the room. He bolted up the stairs after her. She could hear Blaise call after him. Draco grabbed her arm to turn her to face him as he stood on the step below her.

"What the hell are you playing at Tori?" He held her wrist tight and she winced slightly.

"I'm not playing at anything. Leave me alone, I'm going to bed."

"You're not fucking going anywhere." He stepped up his eyes looking dead into hers.

"Think you can tell me what to do now, do you?" she spat at him while trying to free her arm.

He said nothing, just looked at her, after a moment he crashed his lips against hers. She grunted lightly as he pushed her against the wall, still holding tightly to her wrist, his other hand pressed against the wall, trapping her. She kissed him back passionately tugging on his white blonde hair tightly making him hiss.

After a while he pulled away and pulled her into the boys dormitory, slamming the door behind them.

**AN: I was in two minds about writing about her losing her virginity or even about after the fight, but I decided against it, I felt she is too young. Plus it's not vital, it wasn't mind blowing or terrible, what was more import is the comfortable way they acted around each other after. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Uni has been crazy but the year has finished now so hopefully I can update more frequently.**

** I'm not happy with this chapter but it will do, you have been waiting too long and if need be I can always re-do it.**

** Please read and review, it will make my day and I really need all the help I can get. ta.**

* * *

He looked at her face and smiled sweetly. To anyone else it would seem as if she was emotionless and cold, but he knew this face, she was sad and trying hard to hold back tears. He often wondered if her husband even knew the face which she concealed her emotion and grief. It upset him knowing she felt unable to show how she really felt, as if she had a huge 60ft wall between her and the rest of the world. He clung onto the thought that the man he never knew had once broken it down, or at least peered over.

* * *

Astoria pulled her robes on as she rushed down to the dungeons with Shontelle traipsing behind her.

"Come on Shontelle," she spat through gritted teeth, "I am going to kill Draco if I get in trouble for being late."

She pulled open the dungeon door with a sweet smile. Snape looked up from a book and glared at her. "Miss Greengrass, you are late to my class, again."

"I am so sorry Professor but…" she looked upset and naive, she always was very skilled at playing innocent.

"I don't want to hear excuses just sit down. You too, Miss Flint."

They took their seats at the back of the room smirking, it was never very hard for her to get away with things with the male staff.

A voice came from in front of them, "I came in before her and I got house points taken away!"

"Do not question my methods, Miss Weasley. Unless you would like to make that 25 points."

Astoria sniggered behind Ginny who was sitting next to Sally Shabbot. She stared at the backs of their heads sneering, while Shontelle rambled on about guys she fancied. "Oh, Warrington was hot the way he held you back…." Astoria wasn't listening, but she wasn't paying attention to the greasy haired professor moaning on about some sort of venom either. Instead, she bore a hole into the back of Sally's head and she wished she could hex with her eyes.

"Blaise, of course, I mean have you seen those arms?...Well of course you have but…"

Astoria's attention darted to Shontelle, "Blaise? Did you just say you fancy Blaise?"

"Well yeah, he's hot," she confessed but her voice frayed caution.

"Huh," Astoria raised her eyebrows at her, cocking a sarcastic smile.

"Am I not allowed to fancy him or something?" a hint of anger was in her words.

"Did I say that?" Astoria asked losing interest and turning back to the girls in front of her.

"Well, no but…"

"Gods, Shontelle. Just shut up. Ugh! That Sally girl is so awful. You know her family openly mix with Muggle-borns?"

"I heard that," Sally had turned to them with a bitter voice. Astoria blatantly ignored her.

"That Weasley's no better. Disgrace to purebloods. Fucking blood traitors. Their hair is a sodding warning sign that they are no good." Astoria gave a sinister laugh looking directly at Sally.

"Nice one Astoria," Shontelle laughed next to her.

Ginny sharply turned to them, a look of hate on her face, "I would rather be a 'blood traitor' than affiliate myself with people like you, Greengrass."

Astoria let out a spiteful cackle. "Awh poor Gin Gin's all railed up. Did I upset you?" She pouted, imitating a baby.

"Will you lot ever realise that blood means nothing?" Ginny shouted at Astoria, her face as red as her hair.

"MISS WEASLEY! Get back to work and stop distracting Miss Greengrass. 25 points from Gyrffindor." Ginny groaned and turned around scowling at Astoria, who was holding back a fit of laughter.

* * *

All Draco could talk about for days was the first task. It was driving Astoria crazy, Potter this and Potter that, if she didn't know better she would have thought he had a crush on him.

A sea of Slytherins moved across the grounds, all dawning 'Potter Stinks' badges, heading toward the arena. Draco's arm was traipsed around Astoria's shoulders possessively. A group of 4th and 5th years surrounding them somewhat like an entourage, along with Shontelle, who kept close to Astoria's side. She noticed that every so often Shontelle would stare at Blaise, who was walking in front talking to Theodore Nott.

It was moments like this that the couple reviled in. The attractive pair oozed everything a power couple should; people around them who painfully tried to grab their attention while they walked together, strong and dignified. When they were like this, no fighting or snide remarks, just Astoria and Draco being everything their parents had taught them to be, emulating power and charisma, they seemed unbreakable and utterly perfect for each other.

"Alright, Pans?" Blaise walked over to Pansy Parkinson nudging her with his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you," Pansy spat.

"Good Good. Can't have, Miss Parkinson upset now can we?"

"Grrrrr. Just piss off and leave me alone."

"I'm only teasing." He gave her a cheeky grin as he walked over to Draco, pushing Golye aside.

"You need to teach your other bird some manners, mate." Blaise smirked, winking at Astoria who smirked back.

"Fucking hilarious, Blaise." Draco half-heartedly glared at him, holding on to Astoria tighter.

"I like to think so."

"Erm, Blaise. Draco was talking to Golye. Do you have to be so rude?" arching her eyebrow she pursed her lips, nodding toward a pissed off looking Golye.

"Awh I'm so sorry. Madam, Sir," Blaise doffed an imaginary hat, smirking at them and winking at Shontelle. Astoria gave him a false smile as he walked away. She haddn't missed the huge grin on Shontelle's face,

"Shontelle, wipe that stupid grin off your face." She demanded at a harsh whisper. Shontelle's face fell instantly and she gave Astoria an apologetic smile.

She spent the rest of the walk not saying a word but occasionally laughing as Blaise continued teasing Pansy and Daphne. Shontelle didn't even attempt to talk to her but Astoria noticed she had her fists clenched the whole time.

It took them a while to get to the crowed and noisy stands. Crabbe, Golye and several other large Slytherins boys cleared the way for them all to get through and sit.

"Move!" Draco demanded, pushing a first year to the ground. Astoria smirked at the kid then glared at a Ravenclaw girl in her year, who instantly moved out of her way, giving them all a clear path to the front seats.

She smirked as she sat down, "glad they know their place." Draco returned the smirk, then looked to the arena in an inpatient manner telling people to shut up.

The place erupted as Cedric Digory entered, Draco and some other Slytherins stood up and clapped, Astoria, however stayed sitting throughout, though she showed interest when male shirts got torn or Fleur looked injured. As the French beauty left the area with egg in hand Daphne took the opportunity to move and speak to her sister.

"Father said there is no chance of staying for Christmas. We have to go to Ireland." Astoria gave her a weak nod, she was only half listening, not that she needed to at all, and the idea of them being allowed to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas was ridiculous to say the least. Every year the family spent the festive season in the Northern Ireland country side with the rest of the Greengrass's.

"Astoria! Hello?"

"What?" she breathed.

"We can't stay for the Yule ball."

"I know," Astoria huffed and turned her attention to Draco. Daphne gave her sister the evils and addressed Draco, "did you know Astoria won't be here for the ball?"

"Huh? No." He didn't look at Daphne but turned sharply to face Astoria, "planning on telling me, Tori?"

"I s'pose, but I guess I thought you would know seeing as we have spent every Christmas away since forever."

"But this is the Yule ball. I can't go alone," he glared at Astoria who kept her expression placid, she knew it would irritate him. "Well…..? Tori? What am I going to do?"

"How the hell do I know? I'm not your mother, Draco. My job is not to make sure your every need is catered too." She was now returning his glare though she held her head higher, there was no way she would ever lose a disagreement with Draco and he knew it. He turned from her as he began to mutter under his breath.

Harry Potters victory didn't help Draco's mood. He had spent the rest of the task sulking and pouting and the return journey to the castle was no different. He immersed himself in a group, as they walked back, that hung on everything he did, informing him how amazing he is and such before he seemly got bored and went to sulk and walk by himself.

Astoria watched is toddler like tantrum while she walked with Blaise.

"I swear he is getting more childish."

"What's up with him?"

"Ugh, he is just being a dick cos of Potter," she didn't know why she didn't tell Blaise about the thing that set Draco off, it wasn't a conscious decision not to, she just didn't.

"Hmmm, well let him be, I reckon," he gave her his cheeky smile and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Mr. Zabini, what are you doing?"

"I'm claiming my territory, see."

"Ah of course, well claim away." He kissed the top of her head, smirking. The pair laughed, spending the walk back smiling and joking while he kept his arm over her loosely.

* * *

Astoria woke on the last day of term in her own bed, she had refused to give into Draco's persistence of her spending her last night in his bed.

Mumblings came from beyond her closed curtains that shielded her from the dormitory, Astoria groaned, hiding her face under her pillow.

Suddenly a loud shriek came from the voice Astoria recognised as her room mate, Adiva. The next voice was even more recognisable, as Shontelle let out a dark laugh.

Taking the pillow she had over her face, Astoria threw it through the curtains in the direction of the noise. The girls went silent, then, after a moment, Astoria heard footsteps leave the dormitory and she knew she was alone.

She sat up, unable to fall back asleep; she ran her hands through her long blonde hair and drew back the curtain on her right. As shadow still loomed over the bed once she had pulled away the deep red curtain. A black gown hung from the top rail of the four poster. Astoria slowly rose from her bed out of tiredness and a strange anxiety she felt about the beautiful floor length dress that she now stood in front of. It had a sweetheart bodice, mermaid hem and Astoria knew instantly the designer, only one made dresses so exquisite that perfectly hugged a woman's body. She also knew whose favourite make it was. She checked the label, in hope she was wrong.

How would Draco feel knowing she had been given a gown? A very expensive gown at that.

She lifted the dress from its hanging place and laid it on her bed so she could read the label, 'Minult.' Astoria let out a sigh and stepped away from it, after a moment she smiled to herself realising how ridiculous she was being, a dress meant nothing. She had been given many gifts by the sender before. Shaking her head and smiling she closed the curtain, concealing the gown as she walked down to the common room.

"Sorry Astoria. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Whatever, Shontelle, I don't care." She pushed past her and out of the dungeon to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The hall looked unusually untidy and colourful, but that was due to the scores of students wearing mufti. Astoria walked the usual route to the Slytherin table, stopping at the same spot she had done for three years and sitting next to Draco, who greeted her with a grunt. She raised her eyebrows at him but chose to ignore his mood and poured herself a cup of coffee. The almost empty table began filling up. Theodore Nott took his usual place opposite Astoria and smirked at her when he noticed Draco's mood.

"Wouldn't worry Tori, he is just gunna miss ya, eh ferret?" He couldn't help but snigger as he spoke but that abruptly stopped when Draco sneered at him, making Theodore look away. Astoria was certain she could see the outline of a smile trace Nott's lips as he turned to start a conversation with Daphne about the quality of the hollandaise sauce.

Draco continued sulking like a spoilt child until Blaise joined the table, sitting opposite him.

"Where have you been? I've been sitting here for half an hour." Draco spat as if he had been alone.

"You know, mate," Blaise winked, looking in the direction of Jellupa Killerman, who had just entered the hall smoothing down her hair. Astoria bit her lips to suppress a laugh as she smiled at Blaise in approval of his conquest.

"So?" Draco spat, picking at the last pieces of food on his plate. Blaise smiled cheekily at Draco, knowing he couldn't see him do it.

" So, Blaise who are you planning to take to the Yule Ball?" Astoria asked, making it perfectly clear she wasn't going to give Draco the attention he wanted.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "You got a dress yet?" he moved his eyes from her onto Draco, almost as if he was weary of his reaction.

"No, I don't," she paused as his eyes met hers looking surprised. "But that's because I'm not going. You should take Shontelle." She concluded, taking a sip of coffee.

"Erm…yeah, maybe," he replied seeming distracted then looking over at Shontelle sitting a few seats away and smiling at Blaise. He turned sharply looking slightly scared.

"Wait! What! You're not going?"

"I'm going to Ireland as usual, so's Daph."

"Oh. Right…" he was quiet for a moment, "so Draco, who are you going with?"

Draco stayed looking at his plate in a sulk; Blaise just stared at him, waiting.

"You," Draco finally snapped, looking up at him.

"Stop being a dick, Draco. No, he is going with Pansy. I'm pimping him out for the night," she smiled then started playing with his hair. "Reckon I could get a fair price?" Blaise laughed but his attention soon changed to Jellupa and he began staring at her with his big brown eyes in a way that would have made any woman swoon.

"Fuck off, Tori," Draco groaned, swatting her hand from his precious hair. But to her surprise, he grabbed her pale hand and interlocked it with his own, kissing it. He didn't look at her but she knew his attention was on nothing else. She let a small smile etch on her lips as he placed their hands on her thigh to draw her closer to him.

* * *

"I can't believe she is going and making me fucking take Pansy to the sodding ball." Draco was spread across a large leather sofa in the common room, talking to Blaise, who was giving the girl on his lap little attention as she fawned over him.

"Yeah, well you know what her dad's like, fucking mental." He replied snaking his hand up Jellupa's shirt.

"True, mate."

A trunk descended the stairs of the girl's dormitory making Draco's eyes widen but he quickly tried to hide it. A shock of white blonde hair entered the common room and Astoria placed the trunk carefully on the floor with a smooth wave of her wand. She gave Draco a smirk and walked toward him, gripping Blaise's knee as she passed.

Draco returned her smirk as she straddled him. He rubbed her hips, lifting up her skirt. She immediately smacked his hand, he laughed and moved to stroke her cheek and pull her down to capture her lips deeply. She moaned, rubbing his side as he nipped at her lip softly. Placing his other hand on the small of her back, Astoria pulled back and kissed the hollow of his neck. She moved to look into his piecing grey eyes and she smiled as it dawned on her that he was being uncharacteristically affectionate. In private he was rarely like this and definitely never when a whole common room full of Slytherin's surrounded them. He returned the smile, which also was something she rarely saw. She captured his smile passionately, dug her nails in his side and tightened her legs around him. Draco grunted, lifting up to a sitting position, taking her hand and pulling her up the stair to the boys dormitory.

Astoria came half running down the steps, smoothing down her shirt.

"Fuck, Draco. I am going to miss the train you dickhead." Draco, trailed after her in just his boxer shorts.

"Sorry," he murmured rubbing this forearm from where she had hit him.

She turned to give him the evils, making him stop and stand at the bottom of the steps.

"I said sorry, all right," Draco moaned, he knew instantly it was the wrong thing to do as he started to slowly back up the steps.

She darted toward him, with a scowl across her face and her hand reaching to her wand in her pocket.

"Oi, Ria! Not gunna say goodbye to me then?" Asked Blaise, cheerfully, knowing he had to defuse the tension before something happened. He pushed

Jellupa off him and the sofa and stood up, facing Astoria with his arms extended.

Asotria stopped moving toward Draco but didn't lose her gaze on him. "Ria? Oh Ria! I know you can hear me." He taunted and Astoria turned sharply, now directing the look at Blaise.

"Bye bye, Ria." He continued his taunting voice and pouted as he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her middle. She grunted but after a moment her arms found his shoulders and she drew him in tight.

"How hard was that Ria?" he teased and patted her head jokingly as he pulled away. Astoria hit his chest and stepped away.

"Oh, Daphne is waiting in the great hall for you."

"Okay, ta."

Draco began descending the stairs again timidly.

"Tori." His voice was strong though his body seems anxious. Astoria turned to him, her face hard. "Yes, Draco."

"Erm.. have a good Christmas."

"I fully intend to. And if I hear anything happened between you and Parkinson at the ball, I will not be held responsible for what happens to your penis." Draco's face turned worried then he walked toward her and kissed her deeply. "Don't be stupid enough to even think something would happen, Astoria." He whispered harshly into her ear as he pulled away. Astoria kissed his cheek quickly then turned to leave, giving Blaise kiss on the cheek she walked out of the dungeon to meet her sister.

* * *

"Just shut up, Astoria."

"What? Am I not allowed to speak my mind?"

"Are you fucking crazy? You know you're not."

Daphne was holding tight onto her sisters sleeve as Astoria continued to bad mouth Lucius to her family.

"All I'm saying is that he is a prat. He doesn't mind making it very clear he thinks I'm too flirtatious and opinionated, so why should I like him?" Astoria eyed her father, who was red faced and threatening to burst with anger.

"Astoria. How dare you, that man has given you and this family a great opportunity. We are some of the last great pure bloods and we will treat are equals as such."

"I am completely aware of that father…." She was stopped abruptly, her Grandmother had taken the place of Daphne and grabbed Astoria's arm, whispering harsh and deep in her ear.

"Do not. Do not, ever speak of the Malfoys like that or any other pure blood family that has not been tarnished. This family bought you up better that that, Astoria." The demanding and severe Irish voice of her grandmother silenced her.

She pursed her lips and picked up her grandmothers cat that was sat at her feet. Her father sharply addressed her.

"Get out of my sight, Astoria. And don't come back until you decide to act like a woman worthy of the Greengrass name." It was always his argument, always his threat and though they may have seemed empty, it was never something Astoria dared push. She stood up with the Persian cat and strode into the vast garden.

The Greengrass grounds were perfectly kept and covered acres of land that fell into a deep valley. Astoria had spent every Christmas at her grandparent's manor, she found the countryside the perfect escape from everything, including her family. She often spent hours wondering through the trees and sitting on the banks of the stream.

Astoria placed the cat gently down on the sunniest piece of grass she could see, luckily snow hadn't fallen, and walked to her favourite place in the garden, a boulder that sat on top of the valley. She stood beside it for a moment, letting the cold winter air hit her face. She breathed deep and thoughtful, taking in the beautiful Irish scenery that she was so accustom to. It had been her sanctuary, her hiding place, her true home.

She rubbed her hip lightly and wished for the Christmas break to be over. Normally, her time in Ireland was one the only thing to look forward to but she had angered her father one too many times and the thought of going back to Hogwarts had become oddly welcoming.

Gazing out into the distance, a familiar, elegant tawny owl suddenly came flying across the valley. Astoria watched its path as she waited for the letter clutched in its beak that she knew was for her.

The large owl swooped delicately to sit on the boulder next to where Astoria stood. She looked at it for a moment, almost as if waiting for it to perform a trick of some sort. It let out a loud, agitated squawk and she grabbed the letter from between its strong beak. As soon as it had left its touch, the owl flew off without any hesitation.

The scrawl on the front was as expected and Astoria moved to sit on the boulder, wincing slightly as she sat. Turning the letter over in her hands, she looked out over the vast and green valley. Not sure whether her want to put off reading the it was down to not wanting to see the content or to drag out her contact with the outside world.

In true Astoria fashion she took a deep breath, sat up straight and carefully removed the parchment from the wax sealed envelop.

_Tori,_

_I hope Ireland is enjoyable and you are having a good Christmas break._

_The Yule Ball sucked. Pansy would not leave me alone, which I suspect you knew would happen and find it amusing for me to be followed by her like ill trained house elf. Blaise went with Shontelle as you advised, though he did not have much luck on the sheep front either, I fear her crush has turned into more of an obsession._

_I have been back at the manor the last couple of days. Father has been worried about something and made me come home for the rest of the break. He seems far more on edge than normal and his temper is escalating. But I assume work has been stressing him out, his job is very demanding as you know._

_I would like to say thanks for the Italian shoes, they fit perfectly and look amazing on me. I hope you enjoy your diamond earrings and I intend on seeing them on you at school._

_Okay, I should go. I am not meant to be even sending this letter, father is worried letters are being intercepted by someone. Anyway, have a good rest of your break and I shall see you back at school._

_Draco Malfoy.  
_

_She read_ it over, staring at the name before placing it back in the envelope and touching her right ear with the rustic diamond in it. 'His father is on edge, well that isn't unusual for Lucius,' Astoria thought, in her whole life she had barely even ever seen him smile. Though she doubted it had anything to do with work, then again she could have just be assuming that Lucius and her fathers moods were linked. It just seemed odd to her that they both were on edge and wanting to keep their children near.

Other parts of his letter didn't bother her as much. He was right, she had hoped Pansy would follow him around, and she had read about Blaise going with Shontelle in the Daily Prophet.

It wasn't an unusual occurrence to see Blaise, Draco or herself in the paper. Their families held a certain amount of interest and as did the new generation of elite purebloods and their relationships. Astoria and Draco had spent a lot of time in the society pages since their public appearance at the Malfoy ball.

* * *

The common room was empty apart from two. She sat at a desk with a candle, head down and huffing occasionally as she wrote. While he, a few feet away was sprawled out on a deep leather couch, watching her as the light from the candle flickered against the white blonde hair. He chuckling softly as she huffed.

"Tori," he whispered tauntingly.

"Yes?" she snapped, annoyed her concentration had been broken.

"look at me." grunting she turned slowly to face him on the couch, giving him a false smile. He laughed, moving up the sofa to rest his back against the arm chair and spread his legs out across the leather.

"Come here," he motioned, holding out his hand.

"I'm busy," she turned back to her work.

"I am a year ahead. Let me take a look," he proposed, his hand still extended.

"Fine," she groaned grabbing her parchment and quill and walking over to him. He watched her smirking. As she got close enough he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck lightly.

"Fuck off , Draco."

"Hey!" he smirked. "I'm just trying to help."

"Me or your pants?" glaring at him she nudged his side.

"Both as it happens," he smirked kissing her jaw, then shifting her to sit in between his legs, pushed right up to his crotch. Astoria frowned and shimmied away.

"No. I don't think so, Tori." Draco wrapped his arms around her tight, "come on, show me this work then."

She hesitantly shoved the paper in his face and he lifted one arm from around her to take it.

He scoffed, "seriously?"

"What!"

"Nothing, I just wanted to make you react. Nah, this is alright. No were near as good as something I would right but it's a pass."

He handed back the parchment, as she went to take it she stoped and looks at his arm. It takes him a moment to realise why she hadn't taken the parchment, she was staring at 5 long thin bruises up his forearm. He bit his lip, placing the essay on her lap and putting his arm back around her. Astoria frowned turning her head to the side to smile at him sweetly and kiss his lips. Without a word she lifted up her skirt to her hip, his eyes widened before he realised what she was showing him, four bruises across her outer, upper thigh. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes; he pulled her skirt back down and leaned his head on her shoulder.

* * *

**So thanks for reading and please to review. I will try get the next one up asap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: This is a short one but I like it.**

**Please review, you will make me so happy!

* * *

**

He walked toward the vault. There was no way he would be able to walk in it, not properly; it was floor to ceiling of coins, jewels and antiques.

His mother rubbed his back lightly, "best you don't take any out today. I doubt he would like it if you spent it all in one go," she smiled as he turned to face her, though he could tell she was doing everything but smiling inside.

* * *

'_Harold Hummingworth was found dead in his Kent Manor house on Monday. The 70's finance icon, who famously gained his vast fortune through property and selling insurance against muggle attacks, died of natural causes at the age of 85. He was the last of the Hummingworth blood line that dates back hundreds of years, making them one of the oldest Wizarding families. Harold had no children and remained unmarried until early last year when he tied the knot with the infamous __Naiada Zabini. The marriage has, of course sparked whispers about the innocence of the death, which the prophet has looked into in more depth on page 2…'_

Astoria folded the paper and put it down on the bed, she didn't need to read about Blaise's mum. It would say the same thing as it always did, speculating that she murdered him in order to take his fortune.

"Have you spoken to her about it?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, she sent an owl practically as soon as it happened but said there is no need to leave school right now and that she will write again if the press start sniffing around wondering why we aren't mourning as a family."

"But it says it happened on Monday."

"Yeah…" he gave her an odd look.

"How am I only hearing about it now?"

"Cos you are," he retorted.

She sniggered and pushed him lightly, "shut up. But honestly, why didn't you tell me?"

Blaise shifted on his bed and looked around, "where is Draco by the way? Not nice to jump on a bloke while he is sleeping just cos you're bored."

Her face went serious and feigned concern, "I dunno, I think he went to eat." She touched his leg gently through the quilt that he was still covered in. "Come on, why didn't you say anything?"

Blaise huffed, "I dunno, I guess I thought it's not important and it's not. He was nothing to me, just some old guy with a cauldron load of money and a empty ring finger, just like he was to my mum." He said his last words with a harsh tone.

"Blaise." Astoria's brow was creased as she looked in his brown eyes, "are you mad at your mum?"

"Why would I be mad at her?" he snapped, looking away from her.

"You just seem like you are."

"She's my mum Astoria, not a gold digger, not a murderer, my mum. Wanna know why I didn't say anything? Because I know the first thing people will think, maybe not you, but other people. The first thing they will think is she killed him, like she killed the others. She isn't a murderer; it's not her fault all her husbands die." Even he could help but laugh a little at his last statement.

Astoria laughed with him then wrapped her arms around his shoulders making him grunt in surprise and return the hug.

"I know I'm irresistible, Astoria but no need to hug me," he smirked, stroking her hair lightly.

"Shut up and just take the hug," she demanded with a giggle.

* * *

He was sat in an armchair, starring at her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, what?"

Draco just raised his eyebrows, his expression placid.

"Fine, whatever," she began walking back up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Wait!" he shot up and looked her up and down quickly. "Can you get dressed? I'm sure you are really comfortable or whatever in that nightie but you will freeze down at the lake."

Footsteps came banging down the stairs where Astoria was standing, glaring at Draco.

"Astoria!"

She turned and had to hold her arms out to stop her sister running into her.

"What, Daphne?"

Daphne stopped and looked at Draco, "erm…I need to talk to you."

"Hold on," Draco intervened, "you have to get dressed."

"Shut up, Draco. Astoria! Now." Daphne seemed flustered and worried which naturally made Astoria also worry.

"Okay I'm coming," she smiled and Daphne walked back up the stairs. "Sorry, Draco but she seems upset, I'll see you later."

He grunted and turned to exit the dungeon.

Astoria climbed the stone steps to her room where she found her sister standing in the door way.

"So, what is it Daph?" Daphne's composed face turned sad and scared.

"Oi, Daph? Daphne what is it?" Astoria took her sisters arm, checking the room was empty and sat her on her bed. "Come on, answer me." Daphne let out a shaky breath and a tear fell down her porcelain cheek, she had never seen her sister upset, she was always so composed.

As quickly as she had become upset, Daphne pulled herself together taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant," she stated in the sot of calm that seemed impossible for someone who had just be crying.

Astoria stared down at her older sister in total shock. She tried to speak a few times but it was as if she had forgotten every word she ever knew.

"Astoria, did you hear me? I'm pregnant."

"Whoa. Hold on you said you think," she finally asked.

"Well yeah, I think…"

"So, you haven't taken a test or anything?"

"No."

"erm...Daph, who is the dad?" Daphne blushed a little and bowed her head.

"Nott," she spoke fast and quietly.

"Huh. Who?"

"Theodore Nott," she looked up at her sister, "Okay I fucked Theodore."

"Holy fuck, Daph." Astoria moved to sit next to her sister, "you need to be sure, you have to take a test. You can't be pregnant; I mean you're only 15."

"I'm aware of how old I am. I'm aware of how much this will ruin the family. Shit, Stori what am I going to do?" Astoria shrugged, helpless as her sister was falling apart in front of her.

"We will figure it out, there are things you can do but first we need to be sure."

Daphne gave her a small smile, "yeah I know. I heard there is a spell you can do to find out. Jellupa used it a while back." Astoria nodded sympathetically, "okay, I'll go ask her if you want."

"But no one can know," she grabbed her sisters arm tight, "no one."

"erm… okay. I won't mention you at all, okay? But she went down to the lake to watch the tournament. I could go down but it might be better if I wait till she is alone."

Daphne stood up and smoothed down her skirt, "yep that would be good, thank you."

"Daphne," Astoria stood with her, looking concerned at her togetherness, "you don't have to pretend its okay."

"Don't be stupid, Astoria. Of course I do. This is how we have been brought up to act, with dignity and poise and I do not intend to forget that just because I may be pregnant." She said pregnant with such hate and distaste is startled Astoria.

"Right well I have work to do, come and find me once you have spoken to her." Daphne turned and walked out of the room, down the stone steps out of sight.

The last words Daphne had said played on Astoria's mind, 'come and find me once you have spoken to her.' She made it seem like she was getting help for homework but was too embarrassed to ask herself so she sent her little sister to ask. It hit her, Daphne had asked Astoria to do it, not because she trusted her but because Astoria being pregnant is not the hardest thing to imagine. That it is Astoria who can't control herself. It was a smart thing for Daphne to do, Astoria was betrothed, she knew who she would marry, she had her life planned out for her, she wouldn't disgrace the family so much if she was having a baby. But she wouldn't let people think it was her, she couldn't, it would ruin her. Astoria huffed and left the room to mope in the common room.

* * *

"Hey, Jellupa. Can I have a word?" Astoria darted up from the leather sofa after her.

"Erm," Jellupa looked at her, worried, "if it's about Blaise, he is single. We can do what we want"

"huh? What the fuck are you on about?" Astoria asked walking up to her, "no, I wanted to talk to you about something private, can we go somewhere?"

Jellupa looked shocked, "sure, I think my rooms empty, everyone is still at the lake."

"Thanks," Astoria smiled following her up the stairs.

"er," She turned to Astoria, looking nervous, "so what is it you wanted?"

"I was erm…wondering if…well my friend is in a bit of bother. As to say, she's pregnant or at least she thinks she may be. I have been told you know of a spell that can check."

Jellupa's face turned shocked, "are you pregnant?"

"No, I wouldn't be so stupid," she looked directly at Jellupa with a judging smirk.

"Right, well it's rather simple the girl that reckons she is, takes her wand, presses it to her lower stomach and says gravido. If her stomach turns green she is pregnant, if blue then she isn't."

"Gravido?"

"Yep. You know I won't tell if it is you that's up the duff."

Astoria glared at her, "it is not me. It is none of your business who it is, she doesn't want people knowing. Shontelle is very private."

"Shontelle?"

"Oh fuck, you did not hear that. Swear on your life you won't say anything."

"Sure, I swear."

"I will know who blabbed if it gets out, Jellupa. You do not want to be on my bad side, hear me?"

Jellupa nodded and Astoria left the dormitory in search of her sister.

It took her about an hour, but Astoria found her sister, sitting alone in the library superficially looking though books.

"Hey, I spoke to her."

"and…did you find out how?" she stressed

"Yes, it's prob best to get it over and done with now."

"Sure, sure. What do I do?"

"Just follow me," Astoria stood leading her sister out of the library and to a deserted girls toilet.

"You have your wand on you right?" she asked pushing open a cubicle door.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, get in here and lift up your top," Astoria instructed as she shut the door behind them both. "Put your wand against your stomach…yep there and say 'gravido'."

Both Astoria and Daphne took a deep breath as she said the charm.

"It's blue."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please do review. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Long time since I updated.**

**Im sorry this one is a bit shit but yeah :(**

**next one will be good. Fingers crossed.**

**Please review the shitiness. **

* * *

"Yes, you are probably right," he smiled and backed away. His mother touched his lower back gently, taking the key from the goblin and handing it to him, "this is yours. Don't go bankrupt within a week." She gave him a warm smile then turned sharply to the goblin, "take us back now." Giving a sharp nod the goblin then interrupted, "ma'am, there was a request with the key.  
"Yes?"

"A box is to be given to you once the vault has been opened." He walked into the vault, after a moment coming back with a small glove sized box. His little hands held it out to her and she hesitantly took it.

* * *

Her dolly shoes tapped against the stone ground as Astoria made her way back to the dungeon. She had spent had the night in the library finishing her defence against the dark arts homework. This year's professor had been the worst of the lot; he seemed to have it in for the Slytherins, poking fun at their families mostly. Despicable, vile and worthless were the usual insults directed at her and her parents. She, of course, knew her father was vile but only she could think that. It was impossible to defend yourself in his class; Hector Rosier tried to at the beginning of the year and got a month's detention and duty helping Filch at weekends. So she had big enough motivation to do the assigned work.

She turned the last corner to the dungeons, passing the familiar grumpy portrait of a past head of house. She kept her head down so as not to have to deal with this complaints.

A raspy voice came from down the corridor; it was too dark to make out the tall figure that caught her eyes. She backed into the shadows as she caught what was being said.

"Malfoy? Lucius' son?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"How vis he?" The strong Bulgarian accent of Igor Karkaroff was evident, his voice dripped with fright and guilt as he shifted his weight.

"He is fine, perfectly fine." The answer wasn't convincing, even through his anger. "Just get off me," the shadows moved as Draco pulled his arm away.

"I just ask civil question."

The corridor suddenly flooded with light, Draco was glaring at Karkaroff then turned to Astoria, who hadn't realised the light covered her too.

"Tori?" He asked angrily before walking into the common room.

"I-I" her eyes moved from Draco to Karkaroff, who was now staring at her.

"You, you are Greengrass." Her mouth fell open a bit and she nodded.

"Yes. I should get to bed." She strained a smile and walked past him. She had one foot in the common room when he touched her arm, she almost jumped out of her skin, "I really have to go, Sir." He looked more scared than a first year after their first potions lesson; she narrowed her eyes at him then walked through the door, shutting it behind her with an echoing thud.

"Draco," she spoke in a projected whisper. He was making his way up to the boys dorm and stopped a moment after she spoke then carried on up the stairs.

"Malfoy!" She commanded, his shoulders deflated instantly and he turned to face her, "what?"

She glared at him, "what do you think? What did he want?" He huffed, his grey eyes surveying the empty common room, "I don't know. I'm going to bed, coming?" he raised an eyebrow at her and turned to walk back up the stairs.

"Fine," she put her books down and followed him up the stairs.

She lay awake most of the night, starring at the deep green curtain above her, listening to Draco's light snores. Something odd was going on, she kept seeing Karkaroffs scared, grimacing face. Why was he interested in Lucius? Could it have something to do with him acting odd? Her train of thought was broken as Draco stirred, groping one of her breasts and shifting to spoon her, pressing his erection against her bum. She took his hand that was hugging her breast and held it in her own, intertwining their fingers and holding it to her chest. Her movement made him rest his head on her shoulder and hum softly.

Astoria smiled to herself and kissed his hand then cringed as a loud moan came from outside the drawn curtains of the four poster.

"Come on, yeah." Blaise panted and the girl moaned loudly again.

"For fucks sake, Blaise. Ever heard of a silencing charm?" She groaned, careful not to wake Draco.

"Oh fuck, sorry," he breathed then murmured the spell and all went silent.

Draco and Karkaroff encounter had left him on edge. Draco began watching Astoria closely; he practically stuck himself to her hip. His affection hadn't grown, he was still emotionally distant. His arm stayed wrapped around her waist but his lips kept shut, that is unless they fought. The fights were becoming more and more frequent. They bickered over anything and everything, increased time spent together was undoubtedly the reason. Put two power hungry, stubborn people together for long period of time and you ask for trouble.

"I saw you!"

"And? Am I not allowed to look at people anymore?"

"No, Draco. You're not. Not when it's a mudblood and you are perving at her," she huffed, hitting his arm.

"I see you looking at worse."

"Worse than a bushy haired mudblood? Fucking impossible," she glared at him, "you're disgusting."

"If I'm so disgusting, why don't you fuck off?" Draco returned the glare then Astoria shrugged and turned to storm down the corridor.

She didn't make it 20 feet before Draco grabbed her arm.

"No!" he commanded pulling her to face him.

"No, what?" Her eyes locked with him and her jaw tensed.

"Don't walk away from me." His hand held hers tighter.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you told me to fuck off, so I am." Astoria yanked her arm away from his grip.

"I didn't mean it."

"I don't care, we both have class anyway." She smoothed down her robes and shifted to hold her books better then stormed off again.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she practically ran to her transfiguration class, wanting to get as far away from him as possible. 'I could always try to get detention,' she thought to herself as she ignored McGonagall's ramblings. Draco's obsession with knowing where she was had become too much, he was like an over bearing mother, unwilling to let their child out of their sight.

The whole hour of transfiguration was consumed with plots to get Draco off her back; 'I could hurt myself in some way. Hide in the forest. Point him in the direction of Potter or Krum.'

As soon as she stepped out of the classroom, he had grabbed her arm, walking her to the common room.

"What the hell, Draco?" she asked, trying to pull away.

"What? You don't have class."  
"So, that doesn't mean you can control where I go." He ignored her and let go of her arm, sitting her on the couch.

"Whatever, Astoria. Just sit there, I'll be right back," he gave her a hard look and walked up to his dorm. Astoria let out a low groan and sunk into the chair, lolling her head back and closing her eyes, 'maybe if I fall asleep he will ignore me.'

She suddenly felt two warm hands cover her eyes, 'fuck. Just keep still.' She felt a kiss land on the top of her head then breath, as they blew on her hair.

"You're shit at pretending to be asleep, Ria." She let out a sigh of relief and opened her eyes.

"I know, that's why I had to have sex last night." She laughed and turned to face him behind the couch, "Blaise, have you noticed Draco being more of a dick than usual?" He shrugged and walked around to sit next to her, "I haven't really seen him, he's always with you."

"Exactly! He won't leave me the fuck alone."

Blaise winked, "I don't blame him."

"Shut up!" she whacked his chest, "It's not like that, he has to follow me everywhere. It's like he is scared I'm going to get lost or something. Talk to him for me, see what's going on, he is seriously on edge."

Blaise took in a deep breath, "and have him pissy at me? Nah, not happening, Ria."

"Blaise, please. I'm worried about him, something is wrong that he wont tell me about. Talk to him," she frowned and took his hand as she plead.

He rolled his eyes, "fine!" Astoria smiled and kissed his cheek, "thank you."

Draco's footsteps came from the staircase and Astoria looked up at him.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked walking over to the pair.

"Nothing. Er…I'm gonna go do my homework." She stood up and gave Blaise a look before smiling at Draco and walking over to an empty desk. She put her book down and turn a few pages, watching the boys intently as Draco sat down and Blaise began to talk.

She lifted up her book a bit to cover her face but her eyes crept over the edge, watching Dracos expression go from calm to anger. 'oh fuck bollox!'

Draco looked over to her and she felt her cheeks redden under her book. He suddenly stood, glaring at Blaise, who had his hand held out and forehead creased.

"What makes you think you have any right to talk to me like that?" He boomed at Blaise, his face red with anger.

"I'm just worried mate," Blaise looked up at him.

"Mate? Mate, fuck you Blaise!" Draco moved closer to him, Astoria could see him reach for his wand. She blotted up from her seat, "Draco!"

He turned to her and clenched his jaw, "what?"

She glared at him, "you know what."

Blaise stood as Draco's eyes were still on Astoria. "Draco, I didn't mean to annoy you," his hands were held up.

"Fuck you, Blaise. Don't fucking talk to me," Draco shook his head at him and walked off up to his dorm.

"I'm sorry," She bit her lip and walked over to Blaise.

"I told you that would happen," he stepped away from her, "why do I always say I will do stuff for you?"

"I-I sorry. I'll fix it, he can't be mad at you forever."

"That's not the point, Astoria. You always do this, play us against each other. He is my best mate and you just made him hate me!" he turned away from her.

"Blaise…please," she took his chin with her hand and pulled his face to make him look at her. "I didn't mean that to happen, I should have listened to you." He swatted her hand and walked away "just leave me alone."

* * *

"Draco! Up" She poked his unconscious body under the sheets. She had heard Blaise leave and knew it safe for him to wake with out the threat of world war three erupting.

It had been two weeks since their argument and they still hadn't spoke. Astoria was doing her best to stop them running into each other but it was impossible when they slept in the same room and took the same classes.

Draco stirred and grunted, "yeah, yeah."

"come on. Up, it's late." He moved again then sat up.

"It's today."

"Yes, it's today," she sighed.

Draco smirked, "s'pose I should get ready then."

"erm…Draco. The task isn't for 6 hours and stop acting like you are taking part in it. You're only interested in watching Potter fail."


End file.
